Two Worlds
by Doctor Kiba
Summary: An indestructible ship, a small group of naval officers, a new world they are unaware of, a war they know nothing about, and a chance at love they never had. AxC, DxM, KxL, etc.


An indestructible ship, a small group of naval officers, a new world they are unaware of, a war they know nothing about, and a chance at love they never had. AxC, DxM, KxL, etc. 

The Prologue

Crash

* * *

It never truly occured to them that as they said good-bye to their friends that it could be the last time they would see the people they grew up with. Kira never suspected that it would be the last time he pecked Fllay on the cheek and say good-bye, nor did he expect that he would not only be left with his sister and a nameless ensign while other suffered farther away. Never had it crossed his mind that this routine mission would gain ranking so fast. He didn't even think he could loose most of his crew in a crash and that the only ones to survive were a new person and one of the dearest people to him. It wasn't something that he contemplated.

Cagalli never though she'd never be able to go to the park to think when the anniversary of her father's death came around. She never expected that her life would be turned around from a happy single woman to a woman in love. Never had she fathomed that she would break her own rules and enter a war she had no need to be in. It was not something she thought of. She was sure after her life had changed that not many people would think what happened would. Life was at that point something she took advantage of; soon it would be something she cherished.

The usually temperamental ensign, Riho, had no idea that her life would be shattered from living alone independently to being shoved into a role she would never be able to fit in a million years. As she waved to her widowed father it never crossed her mind that soon the man may believe that he had no children.

Fllay never thought the man she was in love with would abandon her in some way or that he would find another. In her mind they were perfect.

Everything was suppose to be perfect for that mission.

Until...

Crash

* * *

The desert was not the greatest place for a war to occur especially since the machines never worked as well in the desert, yet this was the weakest area and more people were dying from causes he could stop. Looking to the side of him he noted the nurses whom were rushing all over the place trying to find bandages for the wounded soldiers. The battle had wounded many of them, and at the point he was missing two of his best men. Rubbing the soot off of his cheek he tiredly watched as an old friend trotted towards him, her long pink hair pulled into a bun, blue eyes tired.

"Lacus," he whispered and she bowed her head. Strands of hair fell upon her shoulders as she did so and he could feel the dread within his stomach clench. His mouth was trying to form words to the questions he wanted to no needed to ask.

"No one can find them, they are not on the battlefield, but no one believes that the enemy would leave them alive," she paused for a moment and her eyes were shimmering in unushed tears, "I think they are alive." It was only a whisper but it gave him hope. He wrapped an arm around her thin frame and hugged her happiness shooting off of him in waves.

"That's great, maybe they found something," he mumbled. The pink haired female nodded and pressed her hands against his chest to push way. Her eyes met green and she smiled.

"Now, I must get to my patients, but Miriallia wished for you to know." He was about to utter a thank you, but Lacus had already left her feet taking to one of the many tents that housed the sick and injured. Now a smile appeared on his face that was until the ground shook. The only times it seemed to do that was when the bombs were coming; yet no sound came from the warning system. It could have been a quake, but those hadn't occured for a hundred years.

He lost his footing as the rumbling continued and fell backwards. It wasn't long before some people of lower ranking dragged him up to a standing position. No one wanted to see one of their leaders down. With their help he trekked towards the main building where all of this would be explained. As his hand clutched onto the door's metallic handle the shaking seemed to subside, still he entered. The radio was going crazy as tons of voices filled the air, but one was distinct.

Damn it! Something just crashed in front of me. I think it hit Yzak and his machine. I don't have any idea what it is. If it's a bomb then it's a dud. Hey wait the air is clearing up it looks like, it can't be, and it looks like an airship! Like one of the ones in those movies. Requesting permission to check it out," Dearka's voice rang through the air, yet before anyone could respond he gripped the transmitter and growled.

"Permission denied, make sure your partner is alright and get back here, we'll search the area tomorrow. I don't want you two out there longer than necessary." The crackle of the radio was his only response for the longest time before Dearka sighed.

"Sorry, sir, I can't do that, I see a Natural laying in the wreckage, we have to help it's our duty." With that the radio cut off. The blue haired man cussed and tried to contact the man again.

"Sir, he changed his frequency we believe."

"Damn it Dearka!"

He hissed and slammed a fist against the wall. Never had any of his men disobeyed him, he then turned his heel and strode out of the command center. It was not his day today, yet he stopped and looked at the blue sky. What had Dearka seen that mad him ignore orders he wondered? He put a hand to his face and sighed, what ever it was it had better be good.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, yeah this hasn't been looked over so you get the rough writing, though I do have to say it is better than my old story. Anyway the beginning is mostly a vague thing about the people who will probably be affected most by the whole crash, and the second half is a peak into the world they will be inhabiting.

The OC, Riho, yes I have an OC, no she won't exactly be paired up with a character honestly she is there at the moment to take the place for things I cannot see any character doing or I don't wish for a character to do that. Will she get romance it could happen but who knows. Oh, also I have no idea what she looks like right now I'm leaning towards brown or black hair, and that's about as far as I've gotten on her looks.

Pairings, I'm a huge AthrunxCagalli fan, though I do have many, many moments when I stray from the path -coughShinnxCagalli and many morecough-

Reviews are lovely, so please review, please?


End file.
